Abandoned Imperial Lava Refinery
The abandoned Imperial Lava Refinery of Rykan V was a decommissioned refinery that was once one of the biggest suppliers of weapons and armors for the Empire of the vile Percival Tachyon, during the the hunt for the Lombax Secret. History After Ratchet and Clank, with the assistance of warbots Cronk and Zephir, raided the facility in their quest to overthrow the Cragmite emperor, the facility was completely abandoned. Galactic President Captain Qwark classified it as "too dangerous of a working place" and the lava refinery was shut down for good. It wouldn't be until Dr. Nefarious crashlanded on planet Rykan V while evading capture from galactic authorities, that the facility would be reactivated as the doctor's base of opration, where he would go on to built his army of robotic troopers undetected. Physical description Facility's usage The refinery's purpose was to provide Polaris with a a vast amount of refined lava from which the most advance weapons and armor, as well as numorous other tech were engineered from. The facility ran a complex system of tubes that sucked lava out of the molten pool it was built on, then proceeded to move it to refinery towers that were built all across its vast entirety. The lava would then be refined in those towers, and transported through ships to the appropriate facility where engineers would built the final product. Dr. Nefarious took advantage of the facility's purpose and limitless supply of refined lava to slowly built his robotic army from scratch. Natural Features The hostile environment of Rykan V makes approaching the facility alone extremely dangerous. Anyone attempting would have to avoid the vast pools of molten lava, the streams of poisonous gas rising from the cracks in the surface of the ground, the constant tremors caused by nearby volcanoes and the predatorous fauna that includes both Leviathans and the dreaded Grivelnox. These factors made Dr. Nefarious presence on Rykan V stay away from Minister Barbara Jarvis' radar. Facility's characteristics The lava refinery was built across a vast pool of molten lava, giving it constant supply of its main product. It runs a complex system of transport tubes that would dive into the pool and suck the lava, transporting it to refinery towers that were built on large rock formations sticking out of the molten lava. Each tower had a landing platform on top where ships would land to take the refined lava and transport it to the appropriate facility. The facility also had a imposing tower built atop tall, imposing mountain in the center of the industrial complex where the whole procedure could be monitored. That building housed the central computer network whereupon the whole facility runs on. Part of the building was dug inside the mountain itself, where the fusion reactor was kept. The upper part of the building was a semi-observation deck, where the main office was located, and part laboratories that run experiments on the lava in hopes of perfecting the procedure. There was also a relay tower installed on the far east and north portions of the facility, both to alert nearby ships to keep their distance as well as pick up on the Lance and Janice and the Pirate Radio broadcasts. After some time, a disruptor signal was installed to hijack nearby ships and cause them to crashland in the nearby area, where either the lava pool or the vicious creatures of Rykan V would do the job instead. The facility was surrounded by an electrified fence, as well as watch defence towers, to keep the dangerous creatures of Rykan V from attacking the facility and its workers. After Dr. Nefarious took over the facility, he modified the watch towers with lasers and installed plasma cannons on numorous tactical locations throughout the facility's grounds. Current inhabitants After Dr. Nefarious' confrontation with the Loki Race, Lawrence was able to rescue him from planet Magnus. The two crashlanded near the abandoned facility while evading capture from Galactic authorities and soon begun taking advantage of the natural resources around the facility to built his robotic army. Soon the facility was overun by Nefarious Troopers, who begun guarding the lava refinery and the doctor all while he sought to restore his criminal empire. Category:Locations Category:Polaris Galaxy Category:Rykan V Locations Category:A.Z. Files Category:Dr. Nefarious